


The World Itself Is Atypical

by Pure_oblivion



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Atypical - Freeform, CAZZIE NATION, Casey and Izzie, Cazzie, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Read pls, leave your own prompts in the comments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pure_oblivion/pseuds/Pure_oblivion
Summary: Just a bunch of cazzie prompts and one shots. Fluff, angst and honestly, whatever else you want.Feel free to leave your own ideas in the comments :)
Relationships: Casey Gardner & Izzie, Casey Gardner & Sam Gardner, Casey Gardner/Izzie, Sam Gardner & Paige Hardaway
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	The World Itself Is Atypical

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, these will all be various one shots which wont have any links unless stated so :) Happy reading, Cazzie nation! If you want something specific written, leave the idea in the comments and I'll see if I can get to writing it, thank uu

Having taken a sick day off due to feeling unwell, Izzie was wrapped up in Casey’s blanket, waiting for the taller girl to come back from training.  
She had been doing the same thing for hours now, twisting and turning on the bed while her muscles ached harshly. In simple words, a fever was no fun, and Izzie knew the perfect remedy for it; Casey’s presence. 

Elsa had came in to check on her a couple of times, but Izzie informed her that she was fine and feeling much better, which was the truth. Thinking of the older woman, she was expecting to see her face again once the sound of footsteps neared the bedroom for about the tenth time today. 

The door shot open, and the dark haired girl sat up, “Miss Gardner, I’m fine, really-” 

A loud gasp echoed throughout the room as Casey turned back around quickly, eyes wide as her hand flew to cover her face, “Dude! I’m still not used to having you around.” She admitted with a chuckle before making her way into the bathroom sideways. 

Weird, to say the least. 

“Newton, whatever that walk is, it’s not meant to represent a penguin now, is it?” Getting up from the bed, Izzie placed her hand on the door, but before she could push it open, Casey’s voice broke the silence loud and clear.

“Don’t come in!”

“Why?” 

“I’m naked.” Casey muttered awkwardly, her tone almost too quiet. 

Izzie shook her head in disbelief, “There’s no way you can slip out of that uniform that fast, Newton.” That was true. Due to their training schedule, the track team was forced to change at least once a day, and never had she seen someone do it within seconds. There were simply too many buttons and zips. 

“Well, I did!” The taller girl shouted before the sound of the tap running grabbed Izzie’s attention. 

“I’m coming in.” She announced, only to be met with another protest and a ‘no’ from Casey. 

“I said don’t!” Casey turned her back to Izzie, and just as the girl had suspected, she was still in full uniform…only something managed to catch her eye before Casey could fully turn around. 

“Is…is that blood?” The shorter girl asked, slowly and cautiously taking a few steps forward.

Almost immediately, Casey began to shake her head in denial, “No.” She stated after a pause, but a simple word wasn’t enough to convince Izzie of that.  
“Turn around.” It was a soft demand, but when Casey didn’t budge, Izzie knew that something was very wrong. 

The taller girl’s shoulders slumped in defeat when she felt Izzie right behind her, the girl’s arm wrapping around her waist, which finally caused her to turn around. 

Wide dark eyes stared back at Casey, an utter look of shock and sadness hardening Izzie’s features, “Casey…who-who did this?” 

All Izzie could see was blood coating Casey’s busted lip as anger rushed through her veins at the mere thought of someone hurting her like this. But when Casey refused to answer, she couldn’t help but press on, “Answer me.” 

Shaking her head, Casey scoffed, “Doesn’t matter. What’s done is done. He got what he deserved.”

“He?” 

The taller girl felt like punching herself for the stupidity, “I tell too much without even meaning to.” 

“Okay, here, sit.” Izzie motioned to the counter as Casey hopped on top of it without another word, “Do you trust me?”

She shrugged in response, “I’m not a baby, I can take it.” Chuckling, Casey prepared herself for the sharp sting of the wet towel. Yet, Izzie was so gentle she barely even felt it, “Thanks, but I can clean it up myself it’s no big deal, Iz.”

“Yeah, I know but just let me. Seems like you had too much on your plate today.” With a bite to her own lip, Izzie wiped away at the blood that covered her girlfriend’s bottom lip, “Would be nice to know who this _he_ is.”

The brunette knew that Izzie was doing everything she could to suppress her anger, but the look beneath her brown eyes told Casey everything; she was seeing red. Not the blood but, anger. Izzie was drowning in it. 

“Ouch!” 

“What happened to not being a baby?” 

“Sorry, mom, got a little caught up in my head.” She teased with a smirk, and once Izzie stepped back, she knew it was time to tell the truth. Casey trusted her, but what she didn’t want was Izzie doing something stupid.

“Does it still hurt?” 

“No.” 

After having released a breath of relief, the shorter girl nodded and placed her hand on top of Casey’s, “Who did it? Was it Nate?” Her eyes turned soft, the anger beneath them ceasing before it was replaced by sympathy and understanding.  
“Uhh, It was his fault, but I might’ve punched him first.” 

Furrowing her brows, Izzie stared back at her confused, “What, why? Casey, you’re going to get yourself kicked off the team-”

“He was talking about you, Iz. Saying things I don’t want to ever hear being said about my girlfriend. I couldn’t let it slip, okay? So I punched him.” She explained. And that was it, plain and simple. Right after practice, Casey ran into Nate, and the guy being as gross as he was had his mouth running to his new toy, spitting out lies about Izzie which were too crude not to be stopped. So she did. After her fist collided with Nate’s smug face, his girlfriend didn’t hesitate in delivering a punch back. At least he did one thing good, which was pulling the girl away before Casey could do something else. 

“Oh, Case…” There were those soft eyes yet again, shining like no other pair did, “You can’t lose out on your education for me, it’s not fair.” 

Casey could only chuckle, “I’d do anything for you.” 

With a bite to her lip, Izzie didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around Casey’s waist, “In that case, come keep me warm in bed?”

That was a very convincing reason to go to sleep early, and surely one Casey would not argue against.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh ur done? Leave a comment :)


End file.
